Power Rangers Lightning
Power Rangers Lightning LOCATION: Torrence High Five normal teenager's from different parts of Angel Grove must learn to trust in each other as they journey on to find the crystals and defeat Zebraxus and his band of monsters to protect the earth but first they must learn to control their abilities and work as a team and stop Zebraxus from conquering the earth as they transfer to another school from Angel Grove High to Torrence High to learn the mystical aura powers they were given and stop Zebraxus from getting his hands on the Aura Stone Plot There is an unknown power hidden inside the human body if you train as hard as you can the power revealed will be unlimited, can the Rangers fight Zebraxus and save the world from his band of theives or will Zebraxus conquer the earth with the mightiest power of all the Aura Crystals can the rangers get the Aura Crystals first and defeat Zebraxus once and for all Black Ranger Name - River Morris Ranger Color - Black Morpher - Lightning Morpher Blaster - Lightning Magnum Weapon - Lightning Rod Vehicle - Lightning Cycle Zord - Lightning DrillZord Ability - Can Sense Incoming Attacks By Mind Reading Pink Ranger Name - Layla Hart Ranger Color - Pink Morpher - Lightning Morpher Blaster - Lightning Magnum Weapon - Lightning Ribbon Vehicle - Lightning Cycle Zord - Lightning GyroZord Ability - Is able to heal herself and her team with self healing Yellow Ranger Name - Jaime Earhardt Ranger Color - Yellow Morpher - Lightning Morpher Blaster - Lightning Magnum Weapon - Lightning YoYo Vehicle - Lightning Cycle Zord - Lightning JetZord Ability - Can Create Solid Clones Blue Ranger Name - Toby Lee Ranger Color - Blue Morpher - Lightning Morpher Blaster - Lightning Magnum Weapon - Lightning Tonfa, Lightning Rods Vehicle - Lightning Cycle Zord - Lightning TankZord Ability - Controling Time And Space Red Ranger - Leader Name - Lance Tolliver Ranger Color - Red Morpher - Lightning Morpher Blaster - Lightning Magnum Weapon - Lightning Sword Vehicle - Lightning Cruiser Zord - Lightning Fighter Zord Ability - Controls The Forces of Nature, Lightning Fist, Lightning Crash The Rangers Biography's / Backgrounds River Morris River Morris is a nice guy but can be an eccentric meat head when it comes to the team he prefers to do things his own way. He is the Black Lightning Ranger unlike the rangers he can work alone but prefers the aid of his Friends and is different to his cousin who is the Megaforce/Super Megaforce Black & Green Ranger. Though River has a special power that concerns his own well being he can read the thoughts of others but needs help controlling it and can be very stubborn and self centered at times especially when it comes too asking for help and he is a jock and can be full of himself at times as well. he loves to write music in his spare time when he isn't hanging with his friends or fighting evil. River became stubborn and self centered when he lost his parents at age 5 and it progressed into his teens. Layla Hart Layla is the sister of the mighty morphin pink ranger Kimberly Hart the two are normal sisters who would always challenge each other to see who was the better sibling at gymnastic and dance but Layla also had thoughts of wanting to become a cheerleader at her school but her sister always took everything from her like her toys and favorite clothes when growing up the two never got along as kids and grew apart when growing up the two still love each other as family because their sisters. The two still get along but at times the sibling rivalry gets in the way but the sisters still love each other. Layla is the Pink Lightning Ranger of the team she has powers of self-healing she can even heal others when their in a pinch, Jaime Earhardt Jaime Earhardt is a senior in high school she is a typical nice girl and quite smart and cute in a way River is quite fond of Jaime the two have been friends since Jaime joined the school the more they hang out they got even closer. The two always stand up for each other in school and she possibly has a crush on River. she is the sister of the legendary ranger Taylor Earhardt the Yellow Wild Force Ranger sometimes the sisters get into arguments and Jaime soon became jealous of her sister Taylor becoming a Power Ranger but soon became one herself as the Yellow Blitz Ranger but she can be very jealous of River when it comes to him noticing other girls and not her because he doesn't know she loves him nor has romantic feelings for him. Toby Lee Toby Lee is the brother of Chad Lee The Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger even though Chad is a great man at saving lives Toby is also great at saving lives as well though the two may or may not get along but they are brothers even though Toby gets jealous of his brother's heroic deeds as a ranger before. He to would like to save lives as well and wants to be like his brother Chad. He enjoys helping his friends improve their morphers and weapons to be better and stronger, His childhood best friend is River they met after River's parents died and they grew an instant bond which grew even more stronger as the years pass. Category:Series Category:Power Rangers